A Year of Memory
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The death of Yugi's grandfather was unexpected, but full of pain and sorrow. Dedicated to my grandmother, year anniversary. [oneshot]


A year ago, today, my grandmother died from a catastrophic inter-cranial bleed. This oneshot is in dedication to her. It will be based on what happened, but Yugi's grandfather was affected. Try not to get mad at me… Enjoy, and maybe have a few tissues at the ready…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi stood near a tombstone, the wind ruffling his hair, tears streaming down his face. His friends moved behind him, standing near him. Joseph Wheeler placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder, Tea Gardener wiping a tear away from her eye. Tristan Taylor just stood there, staring down at the slab of stone in front of them. Yugi's other self, Yami, watched his aibou with sympathetic eyes as they all read the words on the stone.

**R.I.P**

**Solomon Motou**

**Grandfather to Yugi Motou**

**1945-2007**

Memories of that day flashed through Yugi's mind as he sank to the ground, more of the water droplets falling from his bright indigo eyes.

-**Flashback**-

_"Grandpa!" Yugi called out to his unmoving guardian. They were inside a casino, the grandfather playing the slots. He had been complaining of a headache before, but now, he wasn't responding. The staff quickly brought out a wheelchair for him, slowly placing him in the seat. Yugi held his grandfather's hand as they wheeled him out to a waiting helicopter. _

_"He's going to be fine," Yugi told himself firmly. "I won't let him die."_

_When they reached the Domino Hospital, Yugi found his friends and the Pharaoh waiting for them. As they placed Solomon onto a stretcher, Yugi explained to them what had happened. _

_-__**A few hours later**__-_

_As Yugi waited anxiously for what had happened to his grandfather, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Yami smile at him. He smiled back, letting a few tears fall to the floor. As a doctor came into the waiting area, Yugi stood up. _

_"Follow me," the doctor stated, ushering them into a conference room nearby. He sighed heavily, placing a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "It seems that your grandfather is suffering a catastrophic inter-cranial bleed, which is causing his brain cells to die. The only thing it hasn't reached is his basic breathing. The life support is keeping him going, but I'm not sure if that will be enough." Yugi lowered his head, tears brimming in his eyes._

_"He told me that if he was dying, he didn't want to be on life support," he whispered. The doctor nodded, smiling comfortingly at Yugi._

_"We'll do what we can," he began. "But if he's not doing better, we'll have to take him off… I'm sorry." Yugi moved out of the room, walking down the hallway towards his grandfather's room. He heard footsteps behind him, and saw that the Pharaoh was coming along. When they reached the room, machines were hooked up to Solomon's body, his eyes closed. Yugi moved towards his grandfather, eyes filling with tears._

_"I love you, Grandpa," he whispered into his ear. He didn't respond. But Yugi knew that he could hear his grandson. _

_-__**The next day**__-_

_"It seems that your grandfather isn't doing better," the doctor explained softly. More tears shined in Yugi's eyes as he, his friends, the Pharaoh, and the doctor moved into his grandfather's room. "It's time…" The Pharaoh placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, tears appearing his calm eyes. As the doctor moved towards the life support, Yugi held his grandfather's hand. It felt cold. Soon, the machine let out a flat line, meaning his grandfather was now truly dead. Yugi sobbed into the Pharaoh's chest, the others just crying._

_"I'm sorry about your loss, Yugi," the doctor sighed._

-**End Flashback**-

As the memory faded from Yugi's mind, he continued to stare at his grandfather's grave as memories of him appeared. A soft smile crossed his face as he stood up. As the wind moved softly across the grass, Yugi could've sworn he heard a laugh upon the invisible force.

Well? Was it a sad oneshot?

Review please. And rest in peace to my grandmother.


End file.
